See Your Future Change
by Kyra5972
Summary: Puck's future changes just before Nationals his senior year.


**Title:** See Your Future Change

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Puck's future changes just before Nationals his senior year.

**Pairings:** None.

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of.

**Warnings:** None.

**A/N:** Written for this prompt on the Glee_Cross_Meme 1SM.

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped in shock as Puck suddenly fell to the floor while rehearsing the choreography for of the numbers they'd be performing at Nationals the next day. At first, his stumbled steps just earned him a glare from the others, but then when his hands flew to his head and he let out a pain-filled scream and dropped to the floor, everyone froze, staring at him in horror.<p>

Puck curled up into a ball on the floor, arms wrapped around his head. His screams quieted to whimpers as he bit his lip, trying not to let on just how much pain he was in as images flashed threw his mind. Blood. There was so much blood. And bodies everywhere. Monsters killing people one after another. A blond man turning to dust. A brunet boy who couldn't be much older than him getting thrown across a room and smashing through the wall. A dark haired man screaming in anguish as he tried to get to the boy.

The images finally stopped and Puck just laid there on the ground, twitching and whimpering, his lip bleeding from where he'd bit through it.

"Puck?"

That was Mr. Schue's voice. It took a moment, but Puck finally managed to look up at the older man, blinking as he tried to focus through the tears in his eyes.

"Puck, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked as knelt next to the teen. "What just happened?"

Puck shook his head slightly, then whimpered from the pain the motion caused. "I don't know," he whispered hoarsely. "I…There was…I don't know."

Mr. Schue helped Puck to his feet and Kurt handed the mohawked boy a handkerchief to press against his lip. Puck sent Kurt a thankful look but froze as he saw a familiar form walk passed the open door over the younger boy's shoulder.

"Puck! Where are you going?" Mr. Schue asked as Puck suddenly stumbled away from them and toward the door.

Puck didn't answer, just sped up as much as he could as he left the room, heading in the same direction as the man that had passed by the room. The same man he had seen screaming and fighting in his head.

"Hey!" Puck called just as the man was about to turn the corner at the end of the hall. "Hey! Wait!"

The man paused and looked back at Puck curiously. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Puck shrugged. "I have no idea, but I really hope so," Puck replied. "Because I just had a horror movie play out in my head, complete with skull-splitting pain, and you were one of the stars."

The man's eyes went wide and he stared at Puck in shock. "What exactly did you see?" he asked.

"A lot of blood," Puck told him with a shudder. "You. A bunch of monsters killing people. Some blond guy turning to dust and a guy maybe a couple years older than me getting thrown through a wall."

"Can you tell when or where it was?" the man asked. "Any sort of landmarks or anything? Was it say or night?"

"Um…" Puck closed his eyes and replayed the images in his mind, trying to ignore the blood in them. "Here. It was here. In the main auditorium. Maybe tomorrow? There were a lot of people, the place was packed. We're supposed to have our Nationals competition tomorrow and it'll be packed for that."

The man nodded. "Can you describe the monsters you saw?"

"Tall. Grey skin with red marks. Glowing green eyes. Really, really big claws. Sharp teeth," Puck told him before looking at him seriously. "What the hell was that?"

The man sighed. "A vision," he replied simply. "I have no idea why the Powers would have sent it to you, though."

"A vision?" Puck repeated skeptically and the man nodded.

"A vision from the Powers That Be," he said. "They send visions to Seers who pass the information along to the Champions. My last Seer died a few months ago, but since no one else got the visions, we just thought I wasn't getting another Seer."

"You talk like they're replaceable; one dies, get another," Puck said, not sounding happy.

The man shook his head. "Not at all. My first Seer was a good friend. He died saving a lot of people. But before he died, he passed the visions on to a friend of ours. She hadn't had a chance to pass the visions on before she died. But trust me, neither of them was replaceable" he said. "The Powers don't really look at things the same way, though."

"So what?" Puck asked. "I'm supposed to be your new Seer or something? Sorry, not gonna happen. Hell, I don't even live around here. I'm from Ohio."

"You can try to ignore it, but it won't do you any good," the man said. "Doyle, my first Seer tried that, but the visions just kept coming. And trust me, ignoring them is worse than accepting them. If you ignore them, people die."

"Fuck," Puck muttered. "So, what? Am I just supposed to move out to LA? I'm only supposed to be here for a couple more days. Hell, I haven't even graduated high school yet, that happens in a couple weeks."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you going to college?" he asked.

Puck snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm a Lima Loser."

"Any other plans after you graduate?"

"No. But it's not like I can afford to move out here," Puck said.

"I'll pay for the ticket," the man said. "And I own a hotel, plenty of room for you to live. And I run a detective agency with the blond and the boy you saw in your vision, you can work for us so you'll have a job."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me, the Powers aren't going to let you say no," the man said.

Puck nodded slowly. "Alright."

The man smiled faintly. "Welcome to Angel Investigations, then. I'm Angel, by the way," he said. "We'll have to give you a crash course on the things we deal with when you move out here, but I think you deserve at least a couple more weeks of as normal as you're going to get before we toss you in the deep end."

"Noah Puckerman. Puck," Puck said introducing himself. "What about tomorrow?"

"We'll take care of it," Angel assured him. "Don't worry about it."

Puck nodded and sighed as he rubbed at his still throbbing temples.

"I think your friends are waiting for you," Angel said, nodding behind Puck.

Puck turned and saw Mr. Schue and the rest of the Gleeks standing in front of the door to the room they were rehearsing in watching him.

"Here's my card," Angel said, handing Puck a business card. "Call me later and we'll get the travel arrangements set up."

Puck nodded again. "Thanks. See you in a couple weeks, I guess."

Angel nodded once more and Puck turned and headed back to rejoin the others, telling them he'd try and explain later, but he didn't want to talk about it right then and they had routines to rehearse. He had no idea how he was going to explain since he didn't really understand it himself, but he'd figure something out. He'd find some way to tell his friends he was moving to Los Angeles to be a Seer for some Champion for the Powers That Be, whoever that was. But he'd worry about it later. For now he was just going to focus on winning Nationals tomorrow.


End file.
